Moralities Promise
by Kassey.does.not.do.usernames
Summary: Chris promised Bianca that if he messed up that he would kill Wyatt no matter what. Now Bianca's dead and his mission is failing. So after getting told that he is no longer allowed to be around Wyatt and that his family will no longer help him in Prince Charmed, he is forced to follow through on his promise. The only problem: he doesn't think he can. Who could?


Chris could handle the distrust and snide remarks. He grew up around his family, he is used to their snarky and unrelenting love. Sure, the love is usually more prominent in their actions, but maybe they are just too young yet, or maybe it's only reserved for known family and he just hadn't seen it. Looking in from the outside is a lot harder when you grew up on the inside.

He has to keep reminding himself that this is for Wyatt. That he is suffering this only for Wyatt because if he doesn't the stress will get at him. The part that trips him up is that this is for so much more than just Wyatt. It's for him, for Bianca, for his cousins, for his mom, for his aunts and uncles. It's for his family. But what he refuses to think about is the fact that it's mostly for the world.

But he can't bear to think about that because the world is on his shoulders right now, and thinking about that for too long might just cause him to bust. Thinking about all the innocents that died in the simple crossfire of Wyatt's reign is enough to make anyone shiver. He almost hurls when he thinks about the fact that if he fails to save Wyatt now, that all of that blood will be on his hands.

He needs to stop dwelling on his past, he can't let it become everyone else's future. He just can't get the burning fear of failure out of his head. How does he forget all the trauma that he's experienced? Especially when he knows that if he fails now that it will all be his fault. He doesn't know how he could live with himself if he failed, he doesn't want to try and find out if he could.

The remarks from his family about their utter lack of trust and their prying on his life are growing tedious more than hurtful, but maybe that's just him pushing his emotions down. He was taught to be logical. Lead with your head, not with your heart. That's why he is annoyed to no end recently. His whole entire life is on the line, and the girls are just acting ditsy and in love. He wants to yell that if they don't listen to him it won't matter if they have a boyfriend or not, the relationship will be far shorter lived than any should ever be.

He is bitter, almost too bitter, he thinks. But how can he not be? He was with Bianca for less than five years, and all he wants now is a lifetime with her. She was his everything.

This mission is personal, but Chris' one job is to be apathetic and save Wyatt. He's the only one willing to do it. Everyone wants Wyatt dead, but Chris has hope for a good future, a future he can see and live in. A future with Bianca. That's asking a bit too much, he knows it is, not that it's going to stop him from trying his damnedest to achieve it.

He made a promise to Bianca. Made a promise to the whole resistance, the little family he has left. He doesn't know if he can keep it, how is he supposed to kill his brother? Even if Wyatt is the epitome of a future evil tyrant, it's blood. This is his family.

Chris is getting a bit impatient though. He's tried vanquishing every demon that could possibly get to Wyatt enough to sway his dark side, but so far it's been for naught. He is getting to the end of his leash here.

It's not the fighting and vanquishing that's getting to him though, it's the constant debate in his head that exhausts him. It's the constant echo of him promising to save Wyatt or kill him. It's the lying to his family. Of being Chris Perry instead of Chris Halliwell. He wants his family back so bad and it's taunting him every second he spends here. Every dead demon that doesn't change a thing chips away at his hope.

He wants to save his family so badly, but it's becoming inconceivable. He sometimes doubts if there even is a big bad evil to defeat, or maybe it was just Wyatt's destiny to be who he is. Maybe he's beating a dead horse. He wishes so badly to be with his family, for a little support. Bianca. He wants to melt into her lips and forget that he is responsible for all of humanities sufferings.

He would die for his Aunt Phoebe's comforting and forceful support right now. He needs someone, and the charmed sisters here aren't his family. It's not his mom, not his aunts and not his father. Not yet anyway. It's not the family he knows. It's enough to make him go through his grieving process all over again. He can't stop missing his mom.

It's hard to not be fooled by this copy. This Piper who is a new mother, who is more focused on her and her sisters' romantic lives instead of on her children and her families happiness, is not his mom yet. His mom, who was focused on killing evil and saving innocents, who would always prioritize bringing good to the world and family over anything or anyone else is not here yet. The Piper he needs is not the Piper he has. She hasn't lived enough to be there emotionally, and he hate's to say, but he wishes she would just get there already, because that's what he needs right now. It's what the world needs right now.

Some days Chris want his mom back so much that he's on the brink of just blabbing it all and telling his mom that he is her son from the future. Maybe it would zap her into his mom early. Make her who he needs.

He thinks it's too late now, he's been here for months, and he doubts they'd believe him if he told them now. But why would they believe him? They would ask why he hadn't just told them when he got there.

But now it feels like he has so much more to lose. He has the threat of failing and having to return to his future. Where Wyatt would certainly kill him on sight after this stunt. And if he somehow narrowly manages to avoid death, it's not like he had Bianca to return to anyways.

Even before he came back everyone knew this was a last-ditch effort. That if he went back there upon having failed, he might as well had just killed everyone who somehow survived for as long as they did. But also if he gave up and somehow managed to kill Wyatt as a baby, he was almost certain he wouldn't have a future himself. No way in hell would Piper have another kid so shortly after losing one, let alone birth the murderer. It's just all very confusing, and he feels like he's running out of options.

He has to save Wyatt and that's final. The only question is how?

Xxxxxx

It's been a few weeks since Leo and Chris bonded a bit over fighting the no-name green slime demon with Great Grams while the girls restored their present. Chris is starting to think that there might be hope for finding help in his quest. It's the strangest thing because he has never had a conversation with his father that resulted in him feeling anything remotely close to hope, but he will take his wins where he can get them. He still hates hims, but he needs someone. Anyone. Leo will do.

It's now Piper's birthday and he spends the night previously drinking her liquor from the club trying to forget all the gifts he will never be able to give her anymore. And more so forgetting the blood pouring out of her chest from the energy ball as he screamed for help.

He purposefully does not wish her a happy birthday, but goes in headstrong and scolding about how Piper should have told him immediately that a demon deliberately attacked Wyatt. He thought they trusted him enough to know that he has Wyatt's best interest at heart.

What he doesn't expect is for Piper to confess that she's given up on love and is solely going to devote her every waking moment to protect Wyatt. As much as Chris likes the sound of that, he feels obligated to stop Piper and convince her that he is there purposely for the fact that he could take care of Wyatt while she went and fondled with the fireman for all he cared.

He slipped in a recommendation of binding Wyatt's powers because that would solve everyone's problems, but he knew it was selfish. If he was to ever save Wyatt, his brother would need his powers in a corrected future. Still, he would try it if it meant maybe getting Bianca back and having a normal life.

So one thing led to another and he was using Piper's sex-toy-man to do his bidding. No harm no foul, right? Win-win in his eyes. But it backfires; as his plans usually do. Wyatt was just taken, and now he is backing up into the table in the attic, trying in vain to convince his family that what had happened was not his intention at all.

"Just listen to me," Chris started to beg, pleading for the girls to just trust him for once. "What are you doing?"

Before he could elaborate, Phoebe cut him off, clearly pissed, "The pheromones wore off?"

"Right after they took my son!" Piper interjected, and Chris couldn't quite blame the anger in her voice. He just wished it wasn't directed at him.

But all Chris has been trying to do was bind Wyatt's powers, so asshole demons, like the ones they should be focusing on right now, wouldn't be after them. "You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?"

"Oh right! So it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Rights spell?" Paige added dubiously.

"And then suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?" Phoebe accused as well.

And as if Chris didn't feel ganged up on already, the made up man had to chime in as well, "You see Chris, what they really want is for you-".

Paige had turned to look at the man and interrupted, "Is for you to leave."

"I knew that," the man said, with a tint of hurt in his voice.

Mr. Right left and all the girls turned back to Chris who lay pinned under the microscope.

Chris took a deep breath before he tried to continue, "This is crazy! Leo, tell them!" He turned to the only man who hasn't accused him yet. His final hope.

"Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself." Now as much as Chris thought he would be prepared to hear Leo turn on him, it still hurt this time around as well. He hates that he is continually shocked by his father's complete and utter disregard for others.

Chris pulled out his final point, give as much honesty as he could, and hope it worked, "So what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt."

"By tricking us?" Piper fired back, annoyed.

Chris rolled his eyes briefly, "I had to!"

"Why?"

Here it comes. "Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil!" The cats out of the bag now.

The girls paused for a moment before Leo chimed in, commenting on the newest bit of shocking information, "Turning evil?"

Paige caught on next, "Don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?"

Chris wished it was only that simple. He sighed, "I didn't think you would help me if you knew the truth." He's still not sure if they will. "I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon," He took a deep breath and prayed on whatever God existed in this time frame that they wouldn't freak out on him. "It's Wyatt."

"You're lying!" He still didn't blame Piper for being defensive, but right now he just wanted them to understand and believe him. He would kill for his mom to be on his side right now. For anyone to be on his side.

"No, I'm not. He's going to grow up and terrorize people with his powers. Take over. Kill even." Chris knew he should stop, he could see the shock and hurt on his families face, but he had to convince them. They needed to be on his side.

The person he wanted to hear from least, who always had his doubts about him had to share his thoughts on the matter, "Why should we believe you after all the lies?"

"Because you have too," Chris said. He needed them. And they needed him. This was it. This is where it could all fall apart.

"No Chris, we don't, actually," Piper said.

Chris was growing annoyed, and it was clear they weren't going to be finished with this interrogation any time soon, "Fine! Don't! Either way, we need to save Wyatt now, and I'm the one who knows how to do it!"

Phoebe looked perplexed and equally as annoyed, "Oh really? How?"

"The order," Chris said, referencing the demons they were up against, "They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his sense of morality. See, he thinks bad is good now and good is bad. That's why his shield repealed you."

"So?"

"So, Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." How Chris wished that wasn't true.

"Yeah, so do I!" Piper accused back fastly. Now that one hurt. He thought they were over this already.

"Listen to me," Chris yelled, trying to get the important point across one last time, "They reversed his sense of morality! That means his shield will protect him from you, but not from me!"

Chris took a breath and lowered his voice, they all needed to hear this, but all of them were too stubborn and angry with him to understand, "Please! I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help."

"Chris, we don't need your help," Piper started. "I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore."

Okay, that hurt. He tried, and now his own mother and aunts never want to see him again. That all was clear from Piper's words and tone. There was nothing left to try, nothing more he could say. "I'm sorry," Chris opted for and orbed out.

Xxxxxx

" _Promise me, Chris," Bianca snapped. She jerked his chin in sheer desperation. He had to see her face. He had to understand the sheer desperation in this, "Promise me that is the plan goes wrong that you will kill him. No matter what. One wrong move, one misstep, you take this knife," She thrust the knife in her waistband out and slammed the hilt into his chest, "and you end it all. No hesitation."_

A shiver ran down Chris' spine at the memory. 'One wrong move. One misstep'. If what just happened wasn't one huge misstep he doesn't know what is.

The knife glimmered in his hands as he sat shaking on his sofa at P3. "End it all," he muttered lowly, the words acid on his tongue. It was both homicide and suicide in one go, and Bianca's knife was just weapon.

He thought of Mel, never having a good childhood, of never having one. Of his mom's blood from the hired assassins energy ball ripping through her being. His throat closed up when he remembers his screams for Leo, for anyone. He remembered his Aunt Phoebe's muffled sobs as she cried over her dead daughter's body. Of helping his cousin Henry dig his aunt's grave in the rain. The deathly silence from Henry when he had no parents anymore.

He twisted the knife and he remembered. And slowly he came to the conclusion that maybe none of it was meant to be. Maybe he wasn't meant to be. Maybe his timeline is better off as nonexistent. He swallowed the lump in his throat and orbed to where he could sense Wyatt. He almost threw up at the thought of this being his last time orbing to Wyatt. Maybe orbing at all.

It's his turn to step up. Maybe being a martyr isn't the worst way to go.

Xxxxxxx

The girls were there already, and Chris on instinct jumped in and tackled the demon with a fireball formed and aimed and his mother and aunts. He grunts and watches as the demons disappear, obviously given up at the slightest sign of trouble. He sees the scepter lying right outside the forcefield and reaches for it. He holds it in one hand and the knife in the other. He has all the power for once in his life.

He sets the scepter on the altar Wyatt is sitting on when he hears his brothers words echo in his head, ' _It's all about power Chris, it's as simple as that.'_ Power has never seemed so unappealing.

He steps back as Piper yells to him, "What the hell are you doing, Chris?"

He doesn't know if he's being quite honest, but he says what sounds most truthful. He doesn't want his last words to be a lie, "Fulfilling a promise."

He tunes out his mother and aunts after that. He looks at Wyatt and swallows. He doesn't feel his steps as he walks behind Wyatt. He pulls the knife up and prepares to place the tip against Wyatt's back. Bianca was killed through the back. Wyatt has metaphorically stabbed him in the back. It seems perfect that that is how Wyatt's life should end. Stabbed through the back by his own brother.

Its when he has the knife pressed against Wyatt's back and the sound of his mother hollering at him, does he hesitate. A tear slips down his face and the knife falters.

He shocks himself when he whispers, "I can't." He doesn't think anyone could hear him over his mother's wailing, but he takes a breath and steps away.

He should, he promised Bianca. He promised them all, no one wants Wyatt alive, even he doesn't, but this is a perfectly innocent and nice baby. He can't kill him.

This is probably his destiny. He knows he needs to do this, but he doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to kill his brother. He can't, he would rather risk being killed by Wyatt than being the man who killed his brother. Even if his Wyatt doesn't share the same opinion on that matter. .

Wyatt's force field is still up, still protecting himself and Chris, and Chris recalls a memory of Wyatt protecting him from a demon from when they were young before it all went to shit. A soft sob rips through him.

He feels a rush of anger pass through him. He should be strong enough to do this. He promised. He turns to his family, tears in their eyes as well, and he yells. "Your own kids want this! They all want him dead, but I was the only one who had hope. I had a plan, you know?" He stops and takes a breath when his voice cracked at the end.

He thinks of his cousin Henry, who planned a whole mission to attack Wyatt himself. He thinks of Melinda, and wonders who's side she would have been on had she lived long enough to choose. Of PJ and his Aunt Phoebe, who would do anything to get vengeance for Peyton. Maybe one of them should have come back to do this job because Chris has obviously failed it.

He runs the hand not holding the knife through his messy hair. He looks at their confused faces and he still feels so utterly helpless. Bitterness runs through him as he breaks even further, "Save your brother, save the world! Make a future that Bianca could live in. A world where everyone wouldn't die by the age of sixteen. I had a plan!" He's crying and desperate, and the thing is, he doesn't care. This is what having nothing left to lose looks like. He doesn't know anymore.

He has a knife in his hand and nothing to live for, but he can't bring himself to do the only plausible thing right now. The price is too steep.

"I promised to kill him," It feels good to admit this out loud, but it doesn't do him any good now. "I promised that if I couldn't save him I'd kill him." His voice cracks, and he throws the knife like it was on fire.

He hears it clatter but it doesn't resonate in his mind. All he can do is repeat what's been echoing through his mind this whole mission, "I can't kill my brother." He repeats it over and over again in his head silently. "I can't."

It's out. The secret is out, but they're all still standing there, looking at him through the blue force field. It's dead silence for a moment. He feels the helplessness surround him and he bows his head. He submits to his failure and stumbles over to the scepter lying on the alter a few feet away. He picks it up and tosses it to Piper, "Point it at him, it'll fix it. For now."

He doesn't believe his own words, because there is no fixing this mess. A simple scepter enchanting a baby is not the problem. This isn't the 'big bad evil' that corrupts Wyatt. Bianca is still dead. Wyatt is still the evil tyrant who killed everyone he loved.

The only difference now is that he broke his promise, and he has to go back to a disappointed family and a brother who will literally want his head for this stunt.

Piper points the scepter at Wyatt and the shield goes down. Chris is confused that Wyatt doesn't raise another right after to throw Chris away, but a small part of him is relieved. Piper picks up Wyatt, and oogles at Chris. "Is it true?" She asks quietly.

He nods, but omits, "Not that it matters. I couldn't do it. I couldn't save him and I can't kill him." There's no other option, and he doesn't want to stick around to see his aunt's and mothers pissed off reaction to him trying to murder Wyatt and to hear them scold him for lying.

He wipes his eyes and mutters angrily, "What a fucking waste of a mission. Couldn't even do it," He looks at Piper's shocked face and elaborates more. He started and now he can't stop. "Can't save Wyatt, can't save Bianca. Everyone is still going to die. I only keep getting people killed. Can't save a damn thing."

He looks at his mother's shell shocked face, but that's not what kills him. It's when he looks at Phoebe's face does he feel like it's all over. All he can see is her face wrinkled up in sobs over her daughter's body, and he knows that it's now his fault for that. It's his fault PJ lost her twin. His fault that his sister is dead.

He can't look at Phoebe anymore, the guilt is practically tangible at this point, so he orbs out and lands in P3 before he can hear their responses. There's no helping him now.

He lands unevenly and has to grab onto the wall for support. He looks around and picks up his stuff, tossing it all in a bag. It feels like composing a suicide letter. Going back to his future is not appealing at all. He doesn't want to see Henry's pissed anger, or PJ's subtle and pitying disappointment at his incompetence. Most of all he doesn't want to go back to a world without Bianca. He's tired of fighting, and the only thing he can fight, he can't bring himself to. He can't stay here, he failed and he has to return back home.

Once he finishes packing what little stuff he has, and orbs to the attic. He sets his stuff down and walks to the wall and picks a piece of chalk up on the way.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumps when he hears Piper's voice. She is sitting on the couch in the dark, maybe waiting on him. Before he can reply she cuts him off, "Your not leaving, are you? You just reveal to me that I'm your mother and then orb off. What the hell is up with that?"

He shakes his head, " As I said: it doesn't matter. I failed. I can't change him, and I won't kill him. I don't think destiny is enjoying my company on this timeline very much, so I'm going back to where I belong."

He starts to draw the triquetra on the wall, but Piper stands up and storms over to him. She pry's the chalk out of his finger, "I might not know what all of this is about, but if it's true that you're my son, I can't let you go back to that future. Especially if what you said about it is even true."

He scoffs but storms over to sit on the couch. "I don't know what you want me to do! I can't save him and I refuse to kill him. Bianca made it quite clear that killing him was of top priority. I just can't, and now she's dead too. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We're sorry you lost your fiance, Chris," says Paige, who enters with Phoebe on her heel, "But I'm sure there's another way. I'm sure we could help if you told us."

Piper comes and joins him on the couch and places a hand on his knee comfortingly, "Tell us about your future. Maybe if we knew we could help."

"I can't, future consequences. I'm sorry."

"You want the future to change anyways, don't you?" Phoebe asks.

Chris chuckled, because is Phoebe really knew what happens, he's sure she'll regret hearing it. The thing is, he doesn't think she'll help otherwise. "Okay.

"Here goes. I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell, and Wyatt is my brother. My future gets turned on its head when I'm fourteen and Wyatt has a demon kill our mom."

One of the girls let out a gasp, and he sees more than he feels Piper's hand squeeze his knee until her knuckles are white. "After that he got our sister, Melinda. She was only eleven and hadn't mastered her powers enough to fight them off. So after that we kinda lost hope, you know?"

Chris sneaks a look at his mom, and a small tear runs down her face before she quickly wipes it away. "Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and I formed the Resistance not long after with Prue, Peyton, and Paige's son."

He sees the confusion on their faces and elaborate, "Prue, also known as PJ, and Peyton are your twin daughters, aunt Phoebe."

He sees the smile on Phoebe's face, and almost throws up when he thinks of what happened next. "The Resistance went well, I met Bianca and she helped connect us to the stranglers in the downworld who hadn't joined sides with Wyatt yet, and they joined our side. We had a decent number on our side, but nothing compared to Wyatt's. Paige's son got kidnapped by Wyatt though, so-"

"What's his name? What's my son's name?" Paige asked.

"He was named after your husband, so I won't spoil you that. I'll tell you that it was true love though."

Paige pouts, but smiles a bit at the mention of her finding true love.

"What happened to him?"' It's Piper, and he senses that his mom can tell that his story isn't going in the happiest direction.

"We formed a rescue mission for him. We got him out safely, but only because aunt Paige gave her life for him."

Aunt Paige had her mouth opened in a gasp and he saw tears form in her eyes, "He and I buried you." He shared a small look with Paige before looking down.

The hand on his knee felt heavier than ever and he felt he might be suffocating from their intense gaze.

He stood up and walked over to the podium holding the book. He didn't open it, but looked at the symbol on it as he continued. "Next was Peyton. Her death was the hardest. She was the happy-go-lucky one who kept us all sane. Her death almost broke PJ. They had a shared twin telekinesis bond, and losing that connection-" He broke off and shook his head. Phoebe didn't need to know that, and sharing it wasn't in his best interest either.

Phoebe had tears running down her cheeks and Paige was hugging her tightly. "Her death hardened you, aunt Phoebe. You spent almost three years trying everything you could to get Peyson back, but nothing worked.

"It wasn't until Paige's son formed an attack mission on Wyatt did Phoebe have a stroke of brilliance." Chris looked at Phoebe and saw her straighten up a little subconsciously, "It was you who came up with the idea that maybe we could go back and save Wyatt instead of kill him."

Piper reached over and squeezed Phoebe's hand at that, "You gave me a time frame for when you three would need me the most leading up to what could have possibly changed Wyatt. I argued that maybe it was just his destiny, maybe nothing changed Wyatt, maybe it was just him. You thought differently, you knew that your nephew wasn't always bad, so I trusted you, your empath power has rarely ever lied before, so.."

"He's good. We all know he is," Piper interjected, and Phoebe nodded her agreement upon wiping her eyes.

"Maybe now he is, but where I come from, no one but Aunt Phoebe and I want to try and save him. Everyone wants him dead more than anything."

That causes them to pause, but Paige speaks up."That doesn't matter. Because future Phoebe was right. We can fix this. We can make it right."

Phoebe and Piper nod along, but all Chris can do is run a hand through his hair, "But it's not working! I've been trying for the last seven months, I have killed any demon to ever ring a bell in all the history books. Tonight was the closest anyone has gotten to turning Wyatt ever, and saving his this time didn't even solve anything. I can't keep striking blind, I'm missing something and it is obvious that I can't find it."

"Maybe what you're missing is some help," Piper insists while standing up and walking over to Chris. "We can start helping more. We can find whoever hurts my babies and we can make the future better for us all. Everyone just needs a little help sometimes."

"Yeah, the situation just hadn't arrisian yet, but we can still fix it. We can work together now. We will fix this, Chris. That stuff won't happen again, we promise."

"Maybe, I just-" He broke off. All he wanted was help, and he has it now. But what if it's a big mistake. "I'm having trouble believing that there is something left to save." Somewhere along the way, he lost hope. He lost Bianca, and fixing a new future sounds nice in theory, but realistically it was doubtful. "What's more likely, Wyatt being turned evil as a baby, or just being born that way?"

"I have faith in my sons."

"I know you do, mom. But the likeliness is unfavorable."

Chris realized what he let slip when he looked at Piper's face. Luckily Phoebe interjected before Piper had a chance to reply, "We'll have enough hope for all of us. With all of our combined help and knowledge I'm sure we can fix all of it before it even happens."

"Yeah," Paige said. "I have enough faith in my nephews that it'll all be just fine."

"Okay. There's going to be a lot of demons. A lot of battles if you really want to get a big kick start on this."

"We can handle it." Piper squeezed Chris' shoulder, "Anything for our happy ending."


End file.
